Streetwise Moves In
October 12, 2011, 4:30 PM Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise First Aid Groove Hot Spot (Barracks, Iacon) --- Streetwise did not have much with him. A few datapads, his weapon that was a gift from his father, and a few other things, in a small but long suitcase/trunk. He was currently entering the Barracks hallway, glancing back and forth uncertainly, a trepid look on his faceplate as he waited for his brothers there as promised. "Hi Streetwise-" First Aid steps partway through the propped open door to the dormitory he's been sharing with Hot Spot, Groove, and Blades. "Glad to see you- c'mon in, it's through here." He ducks back in to the shared room. It's not large, but it's large enough, obviously designed for multiple mechs to share. There are 6 berths, 3 along each of the long walls, although one is being used for storage. "If you want that one, I can move those boxes off it." First Aid says, pointing to the berth being used to store things. "And well, if you don't like either of those, I'll switch with you." First Aid's berth is in one of the back corners, the desk next to it mostly empty except for a few datapads stacked on the top. "You're not moving any boxes," Hot Spot says, radiating amused disapproval. "I'll get them." Groove is sitting crosslegged on one of the berths nearest the door when Streetwise enters, and he grins at his brother. He unfolds his legs, swinging them over the side of the berth before dropping off it and crossing the few steps between himself and Streetwise. "Welcome to your new home! You can have my berth instead, if you don't like either of those." He offers, glancing at the boxes all over the 'storage berth' and then First Aid. "You're not moving those. Spot or I can get them. Or slag, Streetwise can move them himself." He looks over at Streetwise at the last part, tone turning teasing as he gently nudges the mech in the side. Streetwise perks up though as his brother emerged. A smile forms and he lifted the case "Nah. its okay." he paused though at the room, optics widening a little as he looked from bunk to bunk "... Shared quarters?" he asked, sounding surprised. But at Grooves' enthusiasm he chuckled, optics focusing on him instead "I'm uh, fine with whatever. There's no real difference huh? I'm guessing that one is Blades?" he asks, guesturing to one with curtains hung up. Home? First Aid huffs quietly at Groove and Hot Spot. "They're not heavy, and really guys, I'm /fine/." He smiles fondly at them anyway before turning to Streetwise. "Anyway, yeah, that berth's Blades, he likes his privacy. And yeah- remember, I told you that one time I visited you in Cubicron? It's a lot nicer sharing with you guys though than 5 mechs I didn't know- and four- now five- of us is still better than my first quarters assignment- there were six of us in tehre and it was a smaller room, too." "It's good of them to house us together," Hot Spot comments. He doesn't look as though he believes First Aid's proclamation that he's fine, although he won't challenge it right now. "You're not used to sharing?" he says to Streetwise. Streetwise shakes his head "No, not really. I'll get used to it though. I imagine most of our time will be spent out of this room anyways" He picks one of the remaining bunks, swinging his small case onto it for now. He eyes it, and then sighs a little "I do wish I could have gotten a few things from my old room, but... probably best to leave that all behind, even if they were nice." Groove makes a rather ridiculous face at First Aid. "Hey, for all you know, I ENJOY moving boxes around. It could be my life's calling. Would you deny me that?" He asks, managing to feign genuine hurt for a moment before laughing. Streetwise's comment catches his attention and he shrugs, heading back over to his own berth and clambering back up on it. "Ah, why would you need stuff when you have us?" He asks with a grin, pausing after a moment. "Wait, don't answer that. My ego dents easily, you see." "Well, if you want to move the boxes-" First Aid shrugs at Groove. "It's probably just as well, Streetwise, I don't know where you'd put all your posters, anyway." He grins. Hot Spot nods at the idea that Streetwise will be spending most of his time outside of the room. He sits down on his bunk, and realises that he feels a little awkward being so static. Still, it's great to be around his team, even if Blades is off elsewhere. "I'm sure you'll pick up more things as you go along," he says to Streetwise. "What did you have to leave behind?" "There's lots of walls. And with the top bunk I'd have the ceiling. I only really wanted the Sentinel Prime poster really. Those things aren't made anymore. The other stuff is in the 'nice but I will not be upset that its gone' category." Confesses Streetwise as he swings up onto the bunk to sit there, inspecting it carefully before deciding it was good. He smirks at Groove a little bit "Posters dont nag? " he shoots back, working to be more casual, although he remained a little tense, glancing to Hot Spot. Streetwise says, "Well... everything but a gun and what I had on me really, if you want to know the truth." Hot Spot makes a resolution to be very careful not to put any pressure on Streetwise. "Maybe we could find a copy of the poster in Iacon somewhere," he says, but has no idea how one might go about hunting down rare objects like that. "Swivel might know who could find one for you, Streetwise, if it's important." First Aid adds. He sits down on his own berth to watch, reaching over to shuffle through the datapads on his desk. "Maybe we could find something for Blades, too. He didn't have anything at all to bring with him." Groove huffs air out his vents in mock-offense, putting his hands on his hips and straighting his posture. "I don't nag! When have I nagged you? Or anyone?" He demands, though the serious facade slips quickly enough and he grins again. "And besides, I bet you posters aren't half as fun." He falls silent when Hot Spot and First Aid both speak, looking down at the berth beneath him at the mention of Blades. "Maybe. Its not a big deal though." Streetwise admits "I loved the poster but I wont be depressed over it." he explains, kicking his feet back and forth a little "If we COULD find one, that would be incredible. But not easy. But if not...? " he shrugs "I'll get another poster. Maybe of Optimus." he nods at First Aid "That's an idea. And Groove - actually none at all actually. I had to think about that and came up with nothing." he admits with an easy smile. Hot Spot perks up at the mention of Optimus. "That's a great idea," he says cheerfully. "Well there you go! Obviously, I am incapable of nagging." Groove says with a decisive nod, crossing his legs again. Resting his elbows on his knees, he drops his chin in his hands, grinning a little in amusement at Hot Spot's reaction to Optimus' name. First Aid hides a smile as well. "I don't mind if you want to put posters up, anyway." "Maybe we should get a few different ones. I imagine Optimus' would be easier and cheaper than Sentinels'." admits Streetwise, rubbing his chin ponderously "How about we each pick one 'hero' to put up, to be fair? Hot Spot, I'm guessing you're good for PRime. First Aid - uh, Ratchet? What about you Groove?" "They make posters with Ratchet on?" Hot Spot says, in a tone of voice that says 'I really don't believe you'. First Aid shakes his head. "I'm not putting up a poster of Ratchet, I'd never hear the end of it if he found out, and I bet he would. If they even make them. I can't imagine he'd let anyone make a poster of him." Groove humms thoughtfully. "I'm sure we could find someone on a poster for you, Aid. I don't know much about medics, aside from the ones that they taught us about in the monastery, but I don't think you could get a poster with any of them." He muses, titling his helm. "And I don't think they put my 'hero' on a poster. Still a cool idea, though." "Who's your hero, Groove?" Asks Streetwise immediately, optics focusing on the other brother intently. Groove smiles at that, freeing one hand to simply point downward in answer. "I doubt there'll be any posters, for obvious reasons." He says with a chuckle, dropping his hand back in his lap. "So is this room going to be covered in posters of Primes soon? Should I brace myself?" Streetwise frowns, puzzled, and glances to the floor "... Cybertron?" then he chuckles, shaking his head 'Nah. I was... well, dont laugh! But I wanted a picture of Sure Lock and Prowl." "Maybe we could have all the primes," Hot Spot muses, evidently lost in thought. "Primus, Streetwise, of course." First Aid smiles to take the sting out of it and scoots back to lean against the head of his berth, looking around happily. It's nice to have them almost all in one place at last. He tilts his head skeptically. "Do they /really/ have posters of Prowl?" "That would be neat Hot Spot.... how many arethere though?" inquires Streetwise. Then he leans over to peer down at First Aid "I dont know. We can find out. Hey! We could even make our own. Can't be that hard. Picture of him and some large posterboard. " "I don't know," Hot Spot says. "We'll have to find out." Groove shifts, laying back on the berth and staring up the ceiling. "They might. He's been second in command since Sentinel, right? There must be some people who like him." And others who might want to use the poster for target practice, if some of what he'd heard during training was true, but he'd just ignore that little tidbit for now. "There were a lot of Primes. Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime, and all the ones in between." "Wow. That woudl be a lot of posters unless there's a 'all the primes' type poster. We'll have to look into it." he opens his case, shuffling around. He puts a few datapads in the shelves under the bunk where storage was, although he leaves the gun in the case, closing it without showing it off. First Aid shifts over to lay on his ventral plating and watches Streetwise unpacking. "If you want to borrow any of my datapads, the ones on the end there are the ones with fiction on them. The rest are just my study guides." He waves a hand at the desk- there are three smaller datapads on the end of the desk seperate from the rest. "We have room for a bunch of posters, if that's what you guys want, though." "Something cheerful would be good," Hot Spot says. "Seeing as it's just us now, and we don't have to worry about someone else taking offence." Groove smiles, though the way he's laying makes it nearly impossible to see. "If you guys want them, sure. I don't mind." He responds, uncrossing his legs and letting them dangle off the edge of the berth. "Sounds good to me." decides Streetise, just shoving the case to the bottom of the berth for now. He glances to Hot Spot, pausing, then decides to ask about weapon storage later. On his bed wasn't a good idea at all, he knew. "We'll figure out something." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Hot Spot's Logs